Secrets
by coconut994777
Summary: The story of Nancy from Oliver Twist, from the beginning of her days as a theif to the end. Rated T for future chapters.
1. Miss Nancy

Hello wonderful readers! I've been wanting to write an Oliver Twist fic for a while, becaaaauuuussseeee: *dun dun dun DUN! * I'm currently playing Nancy in a play version of the book. Its actually a musical, but it isn't "Oliver!" that most people are familiar with. But anyway, I wanted to write some Nancy-based stuff.

This is the first, describing the beginning of Nancy and Bill's relationship, and how it progressed with time. Also, it explains why she doesn't betray Fagin, despite how annoying he gets.

Nancy was a tiny little thing. Both her parents were heavy alcoholics, and sent her off into London by herself so they could save money for drinks. At the tender age of 6, small Nancy wandered through the streets. She was able to get by, but only barely. She was quick, even for her size, and only stole what she found necessary to survive. She did this for a while, almost a few months, until a certain day. As she sat on a crate, eating a small apple she had plundered, she saw a man stand in front of her. He was large, and more than middle-aged. But his face was kind.

"May I sit down?" He asked, his voice was scratchy from age.

She looked up as she took another bite, then nodded her head "yes".

The old gentleman sat on the crate next to her. "I see you lifted that apple very handily. Right from under that man's nose. That's a wonderful talent you have, you know."

She looked up, quiet. "Thank you, sir. Would you like a bite?"

The gentleman laughed a bit. "Are you alone? Any parents?'

She shook her head "no".

"Splendid! I'll take you in, my sweet girl. I'd like you to help me. My name is Fagin, my girl." He held his hand out for her to shake it. She stared at it for a second, and shook his large, callused hand with her small gentle one.

"I'm Nancy."

Nancy followed the man through many alleys and shortcuts she used daily, and then he brought her to an old abandoned building.

"Here we are, home…sweet home." The man said.

The two walked in the front door, to find some cots and other home-like things about. As they walked in, Nancy was being surrounded by other boys, some her age, most older, a few younger. When Fagin reached the end of the large room, he announced.

"This here is little Nancy. She joining us from the lovely streets of London, she's a prodigy at our work, and I expect you all treat her with the respect of a lady and of a talented individual." He winked at the girl before disappearing into his room.

All of the boys began blasting questions at her, about her past, what she had in her pockets. She was overwhelmed; she never had so much attention. One boy, quote a few years older than she raised his arm, motioning for them all to stop.

"Remember gents, she's a lady. It's a pleasure to meet you, Miss Nancy." He bowed. Then, the boys repeated him, and also bowed.

Nancy, knowing only a few manners her mother taught her, said "Hello, everyone. I'm Nancy, and it's a pleasure to make you're acquaintance."

The boy who silenced the rest said. "I'm Bill, you must be an incredible pickpocket if Fagin brought you in."

"I guess so," she said.

After supper, most of the boys went to bed, and Bill asked Nancy to follow him. They went up onto the roof. The air was clear, and the skyline is beautiful. The two spent a while talking about themselves, their life before working for Fagin, their dreams.

Nancy never thought she could be happy like this. But, somehow, Miss Nancy sounded nice to her ears.


	2. The Beloved Blossom

_About 9 years later. Nancy: Age 15. Bill: 19._

_The song referenced in this chapter, "The Butcher Boy", is a traditional Irish song. For accuracy to the sound I'm looking for, look for the Clancy Brothers' version._

Nancy, now a blossoming flower of a young lady, had gained much respect with the boys who worked for Fagin. The years flew by fast, and she was aging more quickly than she had realized. Whenever she saw herself in the mirror, she almost couldn't believe that was the same girl she knew years before. She was taller, her curves defined now, but she wasn't done blossoming. Her closest friend was still Bill. Bill Sikes. He now worked as Fagin's "apprentice". A business partner, instead of a worker. Nancy only stole for him sometimes, and would rid evidence of previous owners to sell lifted items, like handkerchiefs and coin purses.

Their newest recruit was a young boy known as "The Dodger". Since he grew up in the streets, he learned to navigate through crowds with ease, and dodged the sight of their victims with poise. Thus, his name was born.

Fagin, who continued adding years to his age, had grown more elderly and clever with these years.

One Sunday night, after a long day about town, with the crowds returning home from church, and after supper, all the boys had retired to their bunks, except for Nancy. She sat next to the firepit in the middle of the room, waiting for Bill's return. He said he would be back from a job before ten, but it was already half-past eleven, and Nancy wouldn't stand falling asleep until she knew he was home safe.

After another half-hour of waiting, she heard familiar footsteps at the door, and smiled as the dashing 19-year-old stepped into the room.

All the boys, who were supposedly asleep, sat up to welcome him back. Nancy stood, waiting for her kiss on the cheek. He kissed her, but with difficulty because he was carrying so much stuff.

"What is all this?" Nancy asked.

"Its from the heist…there's…something I want to give you Nancy…that I got…" he said, almost smiling (a rare occurance).

"What could it be, you know I don't fancy jewelry…" she said, teasingly.

But, to her surprise, Bill held up a beautifully carved wooden guitar.

"Ooh, Bill, its beautiful. But, I'm afraid I can't play…" she said apologetically.

"Maybe not, but I can." Bill smiled and winked. He sat down next to her, with the boys lively and awake to listen, and began to play, and sing.

"In Dublin city  
where I did dwell  
a butcher boy  
I loved so well  
he courted me  
my life away  
and now with me  
he will not stay

I wish I wish  
but I wish in vain  
I wish I was  
a maid again  
but a maid again  
I ne'er can be  
till apples grow  
on an ivy tree

she went upstairs  
to go to bed  
and calling to  
her mother said  
bring me a chair  
till I sit down  
and a pen and ink  
till I write down

he went upstairs  
and the door he broke  
and found her hanging  
from her rope  
he took his knife  
and cut her down  
and in her pocket  
these words he found:

"oh, make my grave  
large, wide and deep  
put a marble stone  
at my head and feet  
and in the middle  
a turtle dove  
so the world may know  
i died of love"." 

He ended the last few notes slowly, with a solemn look on his face. All the boys had fallen asleep, and Nancy had a few tears in her eyes. Her head was down toward to floor to hide it, but Bill could tell when she was upset. He put the guitar down, lifted up her tear-stained face with a touch of his finger on her neck, and then lifted it toward his face. He leaned toward her, and kissed her on the lips. It caught her off guard, but, she loved it.

"I love you, Nance." He said.

But, such happy times could only last so long.


	3. All Right, Bill

Thank you all for the support and love I have been getting. The show went well, and I feel much closer to the character. Here you go!

One year later. Nancy: 16, Bill: 20 Bet: 13(?)

"Hello, Bet, why are you up so late?" Nancy said. Her dearest friend sat on her bunk, staring at her hands.

"I wasn't raised to go to church or anything, but, I feel…strange. I mean, we steal what is rightfully others for ourselves. What does that say about ourselves?" Bet said, a confused look on her face. Not of sadness, not joy, but, completely neutral toward any one emotion.

Nancy sighed. "I know what you mean. But, I was raised on the streets. And, it is the people on those streets who support such a society where one must steal to live. It is not always our card to play, but we are not entirely to blame. Don't let it bother you." Bet smiled, and Nancy smiled back.

"Thank you, Nance." Bet said, finally lying down to sleep.

Nancy got up, sighed, and picked up her shawl from the chair in the middle of the room. "Off to work." She whispered to herself.

Unbeknownst to all who resided with Fagin, Nancy was a courtesan; a prostitute. She quietly began to sneak out of the room, when she heard a voice hiding in the shadows. "Work?" Bill said.

Nancy bit her lip. Bill grabbed her by the shoulder, and dragged her outside.

"Bill, how do you think I bring in the extra few pounds once a month?" she said, in a half-whisper.

He scowled. "Because you are a talented pickpocket, that's who you are. What other occupation could you possibly have?" He raised his arm about to strike.

She let out a sob "One you would not be proud of," she said.

He froze, and lowered his hand. He raised his other hand up to his mouth in shock as she let a tear fall.

"I'm sorry, Bill."

His anguish turned into anger once more, and his hand slapped the side of her face. His face turned red, he was ashamed for many reasons. But, seeing her cry, and seeing the side of the face he struck his blow on turn bright red made him feel terrible.

"Nancy…I…" he tried to say.

"I know, Bill. I am too, but, the months when we don't get much, I can't bear to see the children in there starve." She said, continuing her crying.

He held her close, caressing her head, which was buried in his chest. "I don't either. We'll help make ends meet. But, please, I couldn't bear to think of another man touching you."

She nodded from inside his embrace. "All right, Bill, all right."

"I love you, Nance." He said.

Nancy's tears became of joy. "I love you too, Bill."

He loosened his enveloping arms, and leaned down to meet her face. "No matter what, please don't forget that." He met her lips in an expression of absolute love. It was so sweet and so pure to know that the other loved them for them, nothing more, and nothing less. It was blissful to know that now only one would meet those lips, one would feel this way toward who they loved, it was all they needed.


End file.
